


Bedtime Giggles

by Lizzie Annee (CaptainRaydorxxx)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRaydorxxx/pseuds/Lizzie%20Annee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the end of SG1 and Atlantis ... How I like to think things ended up between Sam and Jack ... One-shot but I may continue it xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The only sound in the dark room was the shrill ring of a phone.

“Jack”

When she didn’t get a response she rolled over as best she could with his heavy weight against her back.

“Jack”

He moaned in response

“Answer the phone Jack”

“How do you know it’s mine?”

“I left mine on silent”

He grumbled and flung the quilt off.

“O’Neill”

“Jack?”

“What do you want Daniel?”

“Ummm ... Well ...”

“Spit it out Daniel”

“Hockey match on Saturday ... are you still coming?”

“Daniel ... it’s 5am ... leave us the hell alone”

With that he hung the phone up and dropped it back onto the floor.

“Why was he calling this early?”

“Avalanches hockey match on Saturday ... he wanted to know if we are still going”

“Sometimes I wonder if that man ever sleeps”

Jack just grumbled a little more and wrapped an arm around her waist. The last few years had been difficult. Sam had transferred to Atlantis, he had gone to the Pentagon and then they had both transferred back to SGC. In that time they had dated, got engaged and married. 

It wasn’t like anyone wasn’t expecting it. The engagement had been well received, Cassie had visited to help plan the wedding, Daniel, Teal’c and Cam had all agreed to be joint best men and Vala had been delighted when she had been asked to be Sam’s Maid of Honour.

The wedding had been the event of the year with esteemed guests including the President of the United States, the Joint Chiefs and other alien dignitaries. 

“I don’t have any plans for the day ... do you?”

Jack shook his head, trying to fall back asleep.

“Well how about we head up to the cabin for a few days then?”

Again he just nodded.

Sam giggled and tucked herself closer to him, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

“No giggling Colonel”

“Well it can’t be helped when my husband turns into a mute”

He opened one eye and spared her a glance.

“How about we get back to this discussion in a few hours ... when the rest of the world is awake”

She giggled again.

“Sam I swear ... if you don’t stop giggling ...”

“You’ll what Jack?”

“I’ll ...”

“Yesssssssssss”

“I’ll tickle you into submission”

“You’d have to catch me first”

She flung the quilt off her side of the bed and made to spring out when he wrapped both arms around her waist and dragged her back.

“I may be old ... but I’m still pretty nippy”

“You were just prepared”

He pulled her against his chest and rolled over until he had her pinned underneath him.

“I think Sam ... that I have the advantage here”

........................................................

When the sun finally rose later that morning, it found the couple asleep, limbs entangled. Sam woke first, the sun peeking through her curtains stroking her face. She blinked and lifted her head, just enough to look up at her sleeping husband. 

It had always amazed her as to how peaceful he looked when he slept. 

The lines caused by stress and worry and age (not that she would ever tell him that) just seemed to fall away.

She ran a hand through the silver hair that had been the focus of so many of her dreams before they had married.

“Stop staring at me”

She smiled.

He opened his eyes and smiled back at her.

He loved watching her while she slept. It had always been his favourite way of observing her.

Obviously he loved watching her work, bustling around in her lab, prepping to go off-world when the situation called for it. He loved watching her in the kitchen, cooking, cleaning or just drinking her coffee at the window. He also loved watching her work out, whether it be when they went running in the morning (if they hadn’t found other strenuous activities to partake in), or when she used the weights in their home gym.

But he loved to watch her sleep.

Her hair fell past her shoulders, long and smooth, the blond lengths glistening in the morning sun. Her face relaxed, the little lines that appeared when a SGC tech broke the Stargate again vanished.

“So how about some breakfast ... then we pack?”

“Sounds good”

They lay there for a while longer, neither wanting to ruin the perfect moment.

“Oh for god’s sake man, get out of bed”

“Woman ... you will be the end of me”

“We’ll have to see about that”


	2. Chapter 2

The minute Landry had found out that both Sam and Jack were transferring back to the SGC he had spread the news. Not one for gossip himself but he felt that everyone who had worked with/for them deserved to know.

An office had been cleared for them both, big enough to have to desks facing each. Everyone knew that although they would have to be professional on base they would be working together.

Jack had been given the position of SGC Director, one step above Landry without taking any responsibility from him.

Sam had been given the role of lead scientist and expert on anything and everything. She would also go out on off-world missions if it called for it.

When the time came for the pair of them to step off the elevator; neither of them had been prepared for what was waiting for them.

Everybody who was anybody on the base was waiting for them, a banner had been hung against the far wall with Welcome Back written on it in red, white and blue and they had all been cheering.

Today however wasn’t going well for Jack.

“General”

“Yes Walter”

“General Landry has asked that you meet him in office as soon as you have a spare minute”

“I’ll be right there”

He had been asked by the President to compose a report on whether he felt the Stargate Program should be kept running. He had been incredibly surprised at the request but had agreed to do his best.

10 years ago he would have said yes without a doubt. 

But now he actually thought about it. He thought about all the times SG1 had barely made it back alive. He thought of all the friends and colleagues that hadn’t made it back safe, Janet, Kawalsky, and Skara. 

And then he thought of all the new races they had met, the cultures they had been introduced to and the technology they had brought home.

He honestly couldn’t decide.

“What’cha doing?”

He looked up from where he had been typing on his computer (another perk of the job).  
“Nothing”

He hit one last button and turned the screen off.

Sam walked in, her jacket slung over her shoulder and the top few buttons of her dress shirt undone. 

“I don’t believe that is how we wear our dress blues … do you?”

“There is no one else here other than Samson on desk duty”

He looked at the clock on the wall, not at all surprised to see that it was now nearing midnight. He stood from his desk and grabbed his jacket from where he had flung it earlier in the evening.

“Hank said to tell you that he would talk to you tomorrow”

“I completely forgot that I was supposed to be meeting him … when am I getting my new assistant?”

“When I decide that they will last longer than a week”

He laughed as he hit the light switch in their office. He followed her out into the corridor and wrapped an arm around her waist. They walked slowly to the elevator, not in a rush to leave. Once they had both signed out they headed towards his truck.

“How did your meeting with the Joint Chiefs go?”

“Good … We may actually get the extra funding that we need”

“Cool”

“Turner didn’t seem so keen, but then he hasn’t been happy since Kinsey left”

“Nothing will ever please that man”

She smiled and settled down next to him as they drove home, the roads empty and the sky dark.

They arrived home quickly, not wasting anytime to lock all the doors behind them as they made their way to their bedroom.

The bedroom door was slammed shut and Sam found herself pressed up against it.

“Have I ever told you that you are really … hot … in your blues”

“Maybe just a few”

“Well count that as one more”

The next few minutes spent removing clothes while trying to stay as close to each other as they could. Jack hoisted Sam further up the door, her legs wrapping around his hips.

“I’m getting too old for this lifting business”

She giggled.

“Sam”

She giggled again.

“I’m warning you Sam”

She pressed her head into his shoulder, trying to smother the noises escaping her lips. When she finally had herself under control she lifted her head and smiled up at him.

“Well then … I guess I am going to have to trade you in for a younger model”


	3. Chapter 3

Off-World missions had always been an excuse for them to let the barriers down ever so slightly. Not enough for anyone else to notice, but enough that sharing a tent when they ended up staying off world over night didn’t faze any of them. 

Now that they were married, the occasions when they were both off world, together, at the same time were few and far between. 

However today they had both decided that they needed a refresher, a brush up on their skills. It was to be a simple recon, a meet and greet with the local natives. 

“You ready for this?”

Jack looked up from his boots from where he sat in the locker room.

“As ready as I’ll ever be”

“Well let’s get this show on the road then”

“You’re starting to sound like me”

“I guess I’m going to have to stop spending so much time with you then”

He stood and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. It had been a long time since he had seen her in her combats. 

“I love your combats”

“I know you do”

She picked up her pack from where she had placed it on the floor and pulled him along behind as she opened the door. They walked next to each other as they head to the embarkation room. 

Tealc and Daniel were already waiting they got there, along with SG’s 3 and 11. The pair stood next to their previous travel companions and looked expectantly at the waiting SG teams.

“Daniel, care to explain to me why there are few more of us than necessary today?”

“General Landry said that he felt it was necessary to put extra teams in place, SG3 are a Marine team and SG11 are a diplomatic team, and it isn’t like SG1 has been SG1 for a long time”

Jack shook his head and looked up at the command room. He could see Hank smiling at him from behind Walter and waved as the wormhole appeared in the gate. He turned to face the quivering blue surface and sighed.

“Well one small step for man…”

“Please Jack … Just don’t”

………………………………

The locals had turned out to be a friendly humanoid race. The meets and greets had gone well, the exchange of promises of more meetings to discuss technology exchanges agreed.

By the time they had finished their discussions, Jack had already communicated with the SGC and it had been decided that they would spend the night with their new friends.

“What do you mean we have to share?”

“I’m afraid Jack, they don’t believe in couples sharing rooms unless married, and they don’t believe you are married to Sam”

“What?”

“I tried to explain but they weren’t having any of it”

“I’m not sharing a room … let alone a bed with you Daniel when I could share one with my wife”

“Should I come back?”

They both turned as Sam walked into the room, Tealc close behind.

“No, it’s alright … Daniel is just going to sort out our sleeping arrangements”

“Honestly Jack if it is going to cause trouble I don’t mind sharing with Tealc, it’s not like we haven’t shared a tent before”

“Indeed General Carter”

“Well I mind … you’ll be staying with me or we will be heading home”

Daniel threw his hands up in the air and stormed out the building they were currently in. Jack turned to Sam and held out a hand. She stepped forward and took his in hers, intertwining their fingers. Tealc merely raised an eyebrow at the obvious gesture of affection and turned to leave as well.

“Well at least for the moment we have some privacy”

“You could at least try and agree with him sometimes Jack; it would do you no harm”

“But I don’t want to share with him”

“Now you just sound like a child”

She smiled and dropped her vest and jacket in a pile in the corner of the room before she plonked herself down on the bed that took up most of the room, Jack following suit. She leant her head against his shoulder, smiling when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“I wouldn’t worry about Daniel; he’ll manage to sort it out”

 

She felt rather than saw him nod his agreement.  
………………………………

“Thank god the village elders agreed to the sleeping arrangements”

“Indeed”

Daniel and Tealc were heading back to the rooms they had been given for the night. He turned to look at the stoic soldier as they walked.

“Do you really think Jack would have made us leave?

“I do believe O’Neill would have had us vacate the planet if he couldn’t share quarters with General Carter”

“Nicely said”

They were silent for the rest of the walk back. The lights were still on in the small building as they reached the door. Daniel gently eased the door open and stepped in, Tealc following him silently.

“I do believe that we should leave DanielJackson … I do not wish to disturb the general’s sleep”

“Agreed”

The pair turned slowly and left the room, the door shutting quietly behind them. 

“Thank god their gone”

“Do you think Daniel realizes how loud he actually is?”

Jack sighed and shifted so that they were resting against the headboard.

“I mean we could hear him from the bottom of the lane”

“Well at least they have left us alone … I was not looking forward to sharing a bed with Daniel”

Sam turned her head into his shoulder.

“You had better not be doing what I think you are doing”

He looked down at the top of her head, her hair loose and hanging down her shoulders which seemed to be shaking.

“Would I dare” came out between giggles.

She lifted her head and smiled.

“I can’t help it if you make me laugh Jack”

He laughed at that one.

“Well I guess I have had plenty of time to practice”

They settled themselves back against the headboard. 

“I think we should go off world more often”

“Not if you are going to keep giggling”


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is inspired by a story I read a few weeks back … It was fantastic … Credit goes where it is deserved xxxx

…

"You know … I've never slept with a General before"

Sam laughed, half way through the door leading into their bedroom. She looked over her shoulder, smiling when she saw where his gaze was fixed.

"Well I have … and it was quite enjoyable"

"You're spending too much time with Teal'c"

She kicked off her shoes, the shiny pieces of leather sliding under the bed before she sat down to pull off her stockings.

"Well seeing as you stopped working out with me after your last knee replacement I had to use someone … I can't do those stretches by myself"

Ignoring his glare she folded the stockings and placed them on the bed next to her. She stood to un-zip her skirt but stopped when his hand covered hers.

"Let me"

Smiling she removed her hand and let him lower the zip, feeling the skirt give with each tug. When her legs were finally free she stretched, her knees clicking.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one with knee problems"

Turning her head around to look at him, she glared before turning her body and pushing his back against the bed.

"Mine may click, but at least they are both mine"

"Now General O'Neill … there is no need to get sassy"

Sam laughed, his choice of words hilarious.

"I love the sound of that … General O'Neill … it suits me I think"

He laughed this time, placing his hands on her waist, helping her balance on top of him.

"Well I don't mind sharing"

She smiled, her hands resting on his chest.

"I really think that you should lose some clothes, you are wearing far too many"

"Only if you keep the jacket on … I have always wanted to sleep with another General"

"Do I need to be talking to Hank … Is there something I should know?"

The next few minutes were spent removing clothes, until she was left in only her jacket and he in his shorts.

"Seriously though … I'm glad you got to be the one who pinned on my stars"

"Well I couldn't let just anyone give you my old stars"

"I love that about you … you really are a romantic old fool"

She let her arms drop, falling against him and resting her head on his shoulder, one arm wrapped across his ribs.

They lay like that for a while, content to just hold one another.

"Sam"

"Yes Jack"

"You are not giggling"

He raised his head enough to see her shoulders shaking.

"Because you know what we agreed about giggling"

"Honestly it's only you I giggle around … I mean what good is Brigadier General who giggles at everything"

"Well I'm going to make it a rule that you are never to giggle ever again"

"But Jack … don't you want to know what started the giggles?"

He dropped his head back against the mattress, a smile sitting on his lips.

"I'm not sure I do actually"

"It was nothing harmful … really … I just had the funniest image of you presenting me my stars in you Simpsons boxers"

"I hardly find that funny"

"Well I thought it was quite hilarious actually … you know how much I love those shorts"

When she started giggling again he pulled himself up, forcing her to roll underneath him. He placed one hand beside her head, holding him up, and the other he placed on her cheek.

"I love you … I hope you remember that"

"I know"

"So when you die … I'm going to have giggler put on your headstone"

"Lovely Jack … just lovely"


End file.
